The present invention relates to a golf ball suitable for women golfers, which ball has a distinctive appearance, a soft feel on impact, and achieves a good distance on shots taken at a low head speed.
Most golf balls until now have been white. Recently, however, various stylish golf balls finished so as to give the ball a more attractive appearance have been disclosed in the art. Examples include the golf balls described in JP-A 58-218977, JP-A 60-88567, JP-A 2000-24139, JP-A 2000-254250 and JP-A 2004-33594. These prior-art golf balls have been obtained by including in the cover material an ingredient such as titanium oxide, a colored inorganic pigment, a fluorescent pigment or a fluorescent dye so as to render the ball into a colored ball.
However, although low L value colored balls having a fluorescent color such as orange or yellow do exist, they lack a sufficiently bright hue and thus are not sufficiently appealing to users.
A number of fluorescent colored balls in which the cover contains a fluorescent pigment have been described in the prior art. Yet, for various reasons, such as an insufficiently bright core or inappropriate compounding of the fluorescent pigment in the cover, the appearance of these balls leaves something to be desired.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a golf ball which has a distinctive appearance and is highly fashionable, making it useful particularly as a women's golf ball, yet also possesses a good flight performance and feel on impact.